


Call Me By Name

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You want attention but Chuck’s busy writing. He won’t respond to his new name, so you decide to pull out some classics.





	Call Me By Name

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one x3 There is some poking fun at names and titles of God, and though I tried to keep it light and fun, I am not religious so your mileage may vary. All of the names were scrabbled together from various lists and look legit to me. (Yes, even that last one!) Cross-posted from Tumblr.

“Chuck…Chuuuuck…Chuuuuuuuuck…”

The man-but-not-really resolutely ignores you and continues working on…well, whatever his current project is. He hasn’t talked about it much and maybe that’s why you’re so bored, rolling around at the end of the bed while Chuck sits against the headrest and writes by hand into a large notebook. Normally you’d be content to let him work for a little bit but you’re on _vacation_ and if Chuck says you’re not allowed to work then you don’t know why he should be able to. Well, you know why he probably thinks he’s exempt, but the day you found out he was more than a prophet didn’t really change much between you so you don’t know why you should start acting weird about it now.

His attention is the problem, you think, so you decide to take a different track and pull out your phone. It takes a few tries of searching but you get the list you want and scan over it. There’s a bit of giggling (“Avenger”? Really?) but you sit up and clear your throat. “Chuck?”

No response.

“Elohim?”

You think he glances at you but he keeps writing like he doesn’t know you’re there.

“Jehovah? …Adonai?”

He snorts but still writes and your grin feels like it must look like one of those sharks from “Finding Nemo”. Ah, acknowledgement– his most fatal mistake.

You scoot closer to him. “Yahweh?”

He shakes his head but doesn’t do anything else. You laugh and move closer. “Almighty?”

Nothing.

“Creator?”

Nope.

“Maker?”

Nada.

“Author of Eternal Salvation?”

He takes a moment to look disapprovingly at you.

“Great Shepherd?”

He sighs and says your name with exasperation. But you really love this next one and rush to get it out: “Captain of Salvation?”

“Arr,” he deadpans like the flattest pirate you’ve ever heard and you fall apart in laughter. He chuckles as well and cranes his head down at you, where you lay next to his leg. “Just a little more and then I won’t work at all for the next week, okay? We’ll even…I’ll even get a little tree for the room, okay?”

You think on that. He had resolutely refused to get a tree for your little hotel room despite your insistence and, well, maybe you had partly insisted because it seemed to annoy him just the right amount, but still. You maintain you don’t have to be religious to appreciate a nice Christmas tree, with its fresh pine scent and prettily strung lights and shining ornaments.

Yeah, the tree sounds nice, but right now you have your mind set on something else. You sit back up and watch him write, admiring his focus. You know, while he has it. “I think I’d rather have you right now,” you say, voice lowering just a little bit as you think of what you want. He’s back to ignoring you, though, so you get on all fours and make your approach. “Breath of Life?”

Nothing. You move closer and drop your voice again. “Oh Blessed and…Holy Ruler?” You put your hand on his thigh, not to rest any weight, just to touch, and you can swear you feel him flinch. It’s so brief and he shows no sign it happened. If he were any other man you’d have thought you imagined it. But you’ve been with Chuck for a while, and you know better. You’re still smiling as you take your hand away, and you move up to sit right next to him. “Majesty on High…”

He gives you a dirty look but if he’s trying to dissuade you, he probably shouldn’t put that much heat into his eyes. The names are affecting him in, in your opinion, a very wonderful way. You lick your lips and lean in, and place your hand on his stomach. It’s warm and you can feel the muscles pull tight under his thin shirt. He’s trying to crunch up with the book resting on his knees as he writes furiously, messily. You don’t know if he’s trying to look extra preoccupied or if he’s trying to finish before he gives in. You rest your head on his shoulder and place your mouth right next to his ear. You barely refrain from giving it a quick bite. “Mighty God; Merciful God…”

He chuckles darkly and you breathe just a little bit heavier. But his hand is beginning to slow and you feel his stomach tighten. “King Eternal, Light of _my_ World,” you say lovingly and press a little kiss to his ear just before you breathe with as much yearning as you can muster, “ _My_ Lord…”

The book and pen are flung to the far reaches of the room and Chuck curls around you like he’s a swirling galaxy of desire and you are the center.

 

You snuggle up to Chuck’s side and he rests his hand on your head as he gets to the end of the page. He swirls the end with graceful calligraphy and plinks a period at the end of the sentence. Finally done, he lets out a breath and sits for a moment, allowing the fountain pen’s ink to dry before he closes the book and hands his first draft to you. “Can you take a look at this?”

You take it and aim a sweet smile at your heavenly lover. “Sure thing, Abba.”


End file.
